Where Heros Become British
by KirbyRevolution105
Summary: Fail title is fail. Based off of one of iTorchic's drabbles in "333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN." Germany takes Prussia's bet to act like him for an entire meeting. In turn, Prussia has to act like Germany. Italy, Romano, America, and England hear and decide to participate too! Lots of pointless humor.


There was a problem with the italics. Stupid Evernote... Anyway, whoever read this already knows what they are now saying in the italics and in blod. If this is your first time reading, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I'd be filthy rich. So, I don't.

* * *

_"Must you always say the word awesome in your sentences?"_

_"Must you always contradict with my supreme awesomeness?"_

_"Must you potato bastards always argue on something useless?"_

_"Ve ~Fratello, don't provoke them!"_

"_What? __The_y'_re_ _talking __about __things __that __are __so __stupid!"_

_"Bloody hell, stop wasting time..."_

_'Iggy, let'em have their fun!"_

_"Stop calling me Iggy!"_

_"Hey, to prove my supreme awesomeness, here's a bet, West. Be me for an entire day."_

"..."

_"...Fine. __But __you __have __to act __like __me_ _for_ _the __entire __meeting. __If __I __win, __you __cannot __say __the __word __awesome __for __an __entire __month."_

_"Deal! Let me prove how awesome I am!"_

_"Ve~ Fratello, can we do that too?"_

"_Why?"_

_"Pleasepleasepleaseplease? It looks fun!"_

_"...Fine. But I'm only... cuddling... the tomato bastard!"_

_"Artie... can we?"_

_"...Ugh, __you're __hopeless, __America."_

* * *

The meeting was being held in Paris, France and all the nations were present. Maybe, except for a certain four. And we know what happened to them.

"Why do they have to late in one of my meetings?" Francis exclaimed, shaking the flower pot next to him.

"I don't know. Does Arthur hate you that much?" Antonio wondered, his head raised slightly and eyes glued to the ceiling.

Francis's expression grew horrified and his head hit the desk. Antonio leaned over to check his friend's condition but Feliks was laughing his head off. Toris just facepalmed.

Conversation grew until basically everyone was talking or doing something. South Korea attempted to grab China but Kiku got to Yao first and carried him away. Russia was dragging a very big box and in that box was Estonia and Latvia. Natalia was currently stalking her brother.

It looked like the commotion would never end.

Well, until the door was pushed open.

"HI, GUYS! GUESS WHOSE HERE!"

Everyone's first thought was Alfred, but they almost fainted when they saw who it was.

Arthur, as in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was grinning the biggest grin anyone would think he could muster. He didn't have his military uniform anymore, instead he was wearing a gray hoodie, a black and white striped t- shirt, black sneakers and navy blue jeans. One of his hands was clasped around a large sized Coke. The other hand was in a peace sign.

"Don't worry, guys! The hero is finally here!" he exclaimed, followed by a British version of America's signature laugh.

He walked over to his seat and set the coke lazily on the table. He sat down, placed his legs crossed on the table, leaned back on the chair and sighed. Canada, France and many others gaped at Arthur like he had grown ten heads.

"You are acting just like America!" France screeched.

Speak of the American and he shall appear.

From a distance, they heard a person shouting for Arthur angrily.

Who it was made everyone die on the inside.

Alfred, the United States of America, was stomping angrily in the room. He still had his military uniform but he had gotten rid of his bomber jacket. He was carrying a brown suitcase and he was rather pissed.

"Arthur! How many bloody times do I have to bloody tell you? Stop leaving your clothes in my apartment room!" Alfred shouted, slamming the suitcase on the table and taking the seat next to him.

Everyone found it weird to hear America screaming in British dialect but it was weird nevertheless.

"Oi, Eyebrows bastard! Don't freakin' leave us hanging!"

"Fratello, please calm down!"

Antonio recognized the Italy brothers' voices. He smiled as he watched the door. He just hoped that they remained unchanged.

Jinx.

Feliciano came in with his arms crossed. He was looking off to the side and he looked very ticked. But the the thing that made everyone get chills was that his eyes were open. Feliciano's eyes were **wide ****open**. He noticed that everyone was staring at him and he growled at them.

"What the hell do you want? Does it look like I want any attention?" he shouted.

People recoiled in shock and shook their heads. They thought they would see the wrath of Italy until they heard happy singing.

"_Tomato-mato-__mato,__toma-toma-to __parado~."_

People fell silent except for Arthur's snoring, which Alfred scolded him for. The song continued, and everyone knew the tune and the lyrics. It was Romano's Hatafutte Parade. Spain and France begged that it wasn't Lovino, but Antonio had slight hopes that it was Lovino. I mean, who could resist a happy, cuddly Lovi? Not Antonio.

"_Tambarine __gakkari __wa __ore __Romano~ (__The tambourinist is me, Romano!)__"_

And it looks like Antonio's wish came true.

A happy and cheerful Lovino skipped into the room while singing the last note of the song. In his arms was a basket full of tomatoes and he had a smile plastered on his face. His eyes were closed but opened enough for him to see.

"Spain~! Look at these tomatoes I picked! Don't they look yummy~?" he asked, skipping to Spain as he offered a tomato.

Antonio took a tomato and took a bite of it. His eyes grew wide and he nodded. Lovi cheered which made Antonio melt on the inside.

"Here comes the supreme awesome me, kiddies!" yelled a German voice.

No one could tell if it Ludwig or Gilbert but they knew it was one of them. They thought it was the older German but it was actually the younger German.

As in the serious one, the one that always kicks his brother out of the meetings.

Ludwig came in with his blond hair not slicked back so it looked like a mess. He had a glass of beer in his hand and he had a rather big grin on his face.

"Bask in the glory of my awesomeness!" Germany proclaimed, followed by Gilbird landing on his shoulder.

Gilbird chirped and flew away a few minutes later, flying to a quiet Gilbert.

...Wait, when was Prussia ever quiet?

He walking silently walking to his seat while holding a suitcase full of papers. His hair was slicked back and he was also holding a book.

A book that he didn't write.

"Germany, we are about to start the meeting. Can you please be quiet and sit down?" Prussia asked sternly.

"You're just in the awe of the awesome me, aren't you?" Germany teased, sounding absolutely freaky.

Prussia facepalmed but opened his suitcase anyway.

"Sorry for the lateness, but let's start the meeting." he said.

Feliciano dragged Ludwig by the collar to his seat, shouting that he didn't want to help the potato bastard. He had to put stress on that part though, since the real Feliciano didn't have the heart to say it. He then sat next to an uneasy Kiku.

The real meeting started, Francis made an opening speech and then started to all about his economy and what not. Once he was finished, it was England's turn. All the other nations expected Arthur to cut the gag and go to his usual lecture, but the bet was still on.

Arthur stood up with the same grin America always has.

"Now, you know that my nation is having some problems, but my prime minister and the Queen are helping! Now, let me tell ya what they're doing to make me more awesome..."

* * *

"...and that how we stop global warming!"

Arthur taking Alfred's lines made everyone faint. Alfred just did England's usual retort.

"That's preposterous! How stupid are you?" he yelled.

The two began arguing, which quickly led into an argument when Alfred scolded Arthur for not wearing his military uniform. Germany quickly took control of this and began proclaiming that he was awesome. Prussia sighed as he began to read his book while Canada was hanging around there. Italy and Romano quickly exited the room.

Once they were out, Romano's smile dropped and Italy's eyes closed.

"Damn, acting like you is a pain in the butt." Lovino said.

Italy smiled.

"Ve~ Acting like you is hard but it's fun!" he cheered.

Lovino scoffed but then he closed his eyes again.

"Come on, let's finish the meeting, shall we, Fratello?"

Feliciano's eyes opened and an irritated frown appeared on his face. He let out an angry 've' before both of them walked to the door. They couldn't even go through the door when Germany, Prussia, America, an England came out.

"So, you admit your defeat?" Germany asked, apparently back to normal.

Prussia nodded in defeat but then smiled at his brother.

"You know, you were pretty awesome out there." he said.

Germany smiled a bit while England and America were talking.

"I will never agree to this kind of thing ever again." Arthur hissed.

"It was so fun being you! I mean, scolding you was hilarious!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, you twat or they'll hear us!"

It lay and Romano were relieved that it was the nations they did the bet with so they temporarily went back to normal.

"So, what do we do now?" Romano asked from next to Prussia.

Prussia didn't notice him at first so when he saw him, he cursed in German.

"Do we keep in going or...?"

"Let's keep on going!" Prussia exclaimed after recovering, "We did say the entire meeting, right?"

Everyone immediately went back into character and Germany one arm hugged Lovino. Inside, Lovi could have grabbed a knife and trusted into the German's capital but he decided against it. It would ruin his image.

"Let's go, kiddies! There's a meeting that needs the awesome me to shine in it!"

* * *

Finished! Finally!


End file.
